A Love For Three
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Cela se passe après l'amnésie d'Eden et la "résurection" d'Owen. Alors que celui ci est revenue à la vie et qu'Eden est un peu moins amnésique. Owen décida alors de remédier aux problèmes d'Eden en lui expliquant tout ce qu'elle a vécus avec lui, avec l'équipe. Celle-ci réintègre le Hub. Elle ressort avec Owen, sans se douter que Jack Harkness l'aime en secret.
1. Chapter 1

Que reste t-il de la vie quand on est Immortel, ou un Seigneur du Temps ou encore un Mort revenus à la Vie ? Quand deux hommes aiment la même fille ?

* * *

Eden se réveilla en sursaut un petit matin, elle se leva. Elle vivait avec Owen Harper. Oui, ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Son petit-ami avait rejoint Torchwood, laissant la brune dormi avec toutes les émotions qui l'avaient tourmentée durant ces quelques mois. En effet, voir son être cher mourir puis revivre, c'est pas donné à tout le monde comme seconde chance. Et elle en était heureuse. Comme si quelque part, un dieu avait exaucé. Elle enfila une chemise assez grande, et alla vers la cuisine, y trouvant un mot, elle le prit et le lit.  
_Eden, Ma Brune;_  
_Si tu lis ce message c'est que je suis déjà partit à Torchwood. Profite bien de la matinée, elle sera très courte car je te réserve une petite surprise quand tu arriveras au Hub._

_Prend ton temps._

_Ton amoureux._

* * *

Alors que la brune était comme à ses habitudes, c'est-à-dire, à la "Morgue" de Torchwood avec Harper sous le regard de Jack, Eden rigola aux éclat d'une blague vraiment pourrie d'Owen.  
- Bah quoi? C'est vrai !  
- Imbécile Eden sourit.  
Elle sentit les doigt de son collègue saisir doucement son menton et l'embrasser par la suite. La rousse se sentie rougir.  
- Bon ! Tu m'aides à l'examiner? Proposa le médecin de l'équipe.  
- Bien sur ! Même si je suis pas expérimenter.  
- T'es bien plus expérimenter dans d'autres domaines. Il plaisanta.  
Il sourit en revanche. Eden le regarda toujours sous les regards de Jack. En effet, Eden et Owen était en couple (comme vous aviez pu le voir au dessus) et Jack aimait Eden depuis leurs première rencontre et secrètement en plus. Jack jalousait un peu Owen de tout son être.  
Eden qui, elle était une novice dans le domaine médicinal, fit une autopsie avec l'aide d'Harper. Il était derrière celle-ci, une main contre l'une d'Eden pour les mouvements, et l'autre tenant la taille de la brune pour qu'ils soient très proches et sa devenait un peu chaud.  
- Voilà... Comme ça, susurra t-il à l'oreille d'Eden.  
La brunette rougit comme une pivoine, laissant rien paraître sur son visage. Et elle rougissait de plus belle. Tournant son regard brun vers lui. Il lui sourit d'un air innocent puis lui fit faire les gestes. Eden l'écoutait et l'observait faire. Elle était très attentive. Certes des fois il y avait ces sous-entendus de la part d'Owen, mais cela plaisait à la brune.

- Maintenant prends le petit truc visqueux qui ressemble a du sperme. Et met le dans le bocal à coté.

Elle fit les gros yeux.

- Arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus ! Fit la brune assez gênée.

Owen rigola à cœur joie. Il tendit le bocal pour qu'Eden mette le "truc visqueux" dedans, ce qu'elle fit. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer l'autopsie, que Jack, le Capitaine de l'équipe les appellent pour activation de la faille. Owen et Eden arrivèrent dans la salle de conférence.

- La faille c'est ouverte dans les environ de Whalley.

- Génial ! La campagne ! S'exclama le médecin. Je viens pas !  
- J'y vais. Eden et Owen vous venez avec moi.  
- Sa marche, dit Eden en souriant.  
- Pourquoi je suis obligé ?!  
- Parce que. Dit Jack en regardant son ami. T'as pas le choix, et t'oserais pas laisser ta petite-amie avec moi toute seule non ?  
Owen soupira longuement. Eden s'approcha d'Owen et lui chuchota des mots assez Hot ce qui rendit le sourire au médecin.  
- C'est d'accord je viens !  
- Rendez-vous ici, dans deux heure. S'exclama Jack fermement.  
Le petit couple s'en alla main dans la main. Eden habitant chez Owen, cela permettra de facilitée la chose. Deux sacs, une tente pour deux, quelque matos de médecin au cas ou. De retour au Hub, direction le Suv.  
- Je conduit ! fit la brunette en levant la main tel un enfant.  
- Je préfère pas... réponds Jack. Femme au volant égal Accidents. ! Puis le Suv est tout neuf.  
- Mais heu... Bouda t-elle.  
Sur ceux, ils montèrent. Jack au volant, Owen et Eden à l'arrière. En route vers la campagne un endroit paumé au monde !


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que Jack conduisait guidé par Tosh jusqu'au lieu où se trouve l'alien. Eden somnolait un peu, la tête sur l'épaule d'Owen qui lui, était penseur. La route fut longue, très longue pour aller dans cette fichue campagne. En effet, la campagne n'était pas la porte d'à coté.  
Le calme régnait dans le Suv hormis jack qui lui parlait à Tosh grâce à son oreillette.  
- Vous y êtes presque, encore 1km5.  
- Bien.  
Jack continua sur 1km5. OWen regardait par la vitre assez penseur. Il avait Eden contre lui, qui dormait. On aurait dit un "Ange" non, pas un ange pleureur. On aurait dit, un être calme, qui ne craignait rien.  
Un dodane, une seccousse ce qui réveilla la rouse.  
- Pardon ! Lança le conducteur en jetant un oeil dans son rétroviseur. J'l'avait pas vu.

- C'est rien... Dit cette dernière dans un bâillement

Une fois arrivé, Jack descendit du Suv Dehors, il faisait nuit, ors il était seulement quatorze heure.. Étrange. Est ce que c'est à cause de l'alien qui avait traversé la faille?

- Coin paumé ! S'exclama Owen.

- C'est rien ! Arrête de râler un peu! S'exclama Jack à son tour.

- T'es pas tout seul Owen... Je suis là moi. Dit la brunette en lui prenant la main, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Owen sourit et embrassa sa copine en retour.

- Je sais. Dit il dans un sourire. Et encore heureux!

Il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Eden et lui embrassa le front. Jack soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pitié... Fit il à voix basse.

- Si on allait monter les tentes ? Demanda la brune.

Les garçons acquiescèrent.. Jack avait monté la sienne pendant qu'Eden et Owen se bizouter. SOus la directive de son informaticienne, Toshiko, il mit en place le système de repérage, jetant de temps en temps un regard au couple qui se représentait devant lui. Il se marmonna à lui même "Qui était là quand t'étais soit-disant mort Owen? C'est moi. Moi qui la consoler !"

* * *

Eden et Owen étaient assit sur une bûche. Sachant que son tournevis sonique ne pourrait pas marcher sur du bois, décida de passer à l'ancienne méthode. C'est donc après plusieurs heures que le repas pouvait commencer.

- A table ! Cria t-elle normalement.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent. Eden les servait.

- Jack, si tu nous disais à quoi nous avons à faire ? Demanda le médecin de l'équipe.

- Un avaleur d'âme. Et ça tombe bien, on pourra l'apprivoiser. Sauf si marche pas. Il regarda Eden.

Owen se leva d'un bond.

- Te sert pas d'elle !

- Je rigolais Owen. Je rigolais, fit Jack entre deux bouchées Mais restant méfiant et surtout toi, mini-doc.

- Hein ? M..Mais ? Demanda t-elle.

- De quelle origine tu es Eden? Fit Jack en la questionnant du regard.

- Seigneur du Temps et Immortelle ... ...

Elle eu un blanc ayant compris.

- Bien je pense que tu as deviné !

- Putain de ! Soupira la brune. Pourquoi moi?!

Les deux rigolèrent à la dernière remarque de la fille .

- Allons ! Tu as deux hommes pour toi. Rien que pour toi ! Tu as de la chance non ? S'exclama Jack en souriant.

Eden rougit de plus belle, préférant se cacher derrière ses mèches brunes et s'effacer du groupe. Un bruit de fond les fit changer de regard et les firent sortirent de leur occupations. Un cri, de terreur. Un cri de femme. Qu'Eden frissonna sur elle même se calant dans les bras d'Owen qui la rassura. Jack était debout, prêt à tirer.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe était devant le corps inerte. Pâle. Raide morte comme un bâton... Une expression pouvait se lire sur son visage : La Terreur. Pas n'importe laquelle... La Peur. Jack passa sa main sur le visage de la victime lui fermant les yeux par la même occasion  
- On reste grouper, fit il froidement.  
- Comprit!  
On venait de voler l'âme de cette fille. Entièrement. La brune avait peur mais elle l'a cacha. Owen lui prit la main pour l'a rassurer.  
- Je ne veux pas finir comme ça, fit Eden un peu blanche, la peur aux yeux.  
- On va te protéger Eden, dit Jack en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la brunette la regardant dans les yeux. Puis reprit ; En attendant on embarque le corps sur le camps. On prévient Tosh et Ianto de prévenir ses parents et de faire une fausse mort. Owen tu fait l'autopsie. Eden tu restes avec moi.  
Les deux hochèrent la tête pour approuver. Owen aida Jack a porter le corps de la victime jusqu'au camps où ils étaient installes.  
Une fois arriver, Owen alla dans sa tente sans plus tarder pour commencer ce que Jack lui avait demander. Eden se retrouva alors seule avec Jack qui lui, joignit Tosh.  
- Tosh, tu peux faire un truc ?  
- Il te faut quoi Jack?  
- On a retrouver un corps. Son âme a été voler ou avaler. Prévenez ses parents et dit a Ianto de préparer une fausse mort.  
- Je te fais ça tout de suite.  
Tosh raccrocha par la suite. Jack regarda la brune. Car c'est sur, un Seigneur du Temps en plus d'être immortelle, Eden serait une proie de Haute Qualité. Jack se leva et prit sa coéquipière dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser rapidement.  
- On va te protéger. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela.  
Elle rougit ne s'y attendant pas du tout.  
- C'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète. Dit elle.  
- Quoi donc ? Fit il en posant la tête dans le creux du cou de la brune sentant son odeur.  
- Toi tu es immortel... Owen aussi... mais... J'veux pas vous perdre...

* * *

Elle se libéra des bras du Capitaine allant dans sa tente. Elle entra et se servit de son tournevis sonique pour éclairer. Elle vit une ombre et sen approcha discrètement.  
- Y'a quelqu'un ?  
Elle shoota sans vouloir dans un œuf qui explosa. Un rugissement émana en dessous du lit... Eden prise d'adrénaline, se baissa et regarda en dessous du lit de camps. D'un coups, la brune se releva. L'alien devant elle, avait prit l'apparence du plus grand cauchemar de la brunette. Elle resta figée a regarder son cauchemar sans battre des paupières. Ses cœurs battaient si vite qu'elle rata des battement. Quand soudain elle sentit que son âme était comme avaler. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri ce qui fit ramener Jack ce qui une fois qu'il entra dans la tente ce qui lâcha l'intention de l'alien.  
La brune vacilla. Jack la rattrapa.  
- Eden !  
La brune ne répondit pas. Elle était en post-coma.  
- Owen !  
Il restait que la moitie de son âme. L'autre avait été vole. Owen arriva voyant la brune sur le lit inconsciente. Il espérait quelle soit en vie. Il choppa rapidement jack par le col de son manteau.  
- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu étais pas avec elle ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas surveiller comme tu lavais dit !  
Jack se tut.  
- Répond moi putain !  
- Excuse moi... Owen... Je suis arrive... trop tard...


	4. Chapter 4

Après un long moment, Jack se ressaisit d'un coup et fit lâcher l'emprise qu''Owen avait sur lui.  
- Au lieu de t'énerver... Ausculte la !  
Owen plissa les yeux. Prit d'une envie il fout son poing dans la figure de Jack qui recula sous le coup. Cela lui suffit pour se calmer et poser son regard sur la brune et laissa un soupire sortir.  
- J'ai pas vraiment le choix... !  
Oui. Il était énerver que Jack n'ai pas surveiller comme il avait dit tout a l'heure. Jack alla dans son coin. Reprenant contact avec le reste de son équipe.  
- Jack ? Fit une voix féminine.  
- Gwen...  
- Oui ?  
- Demandes a Tosh et Ianto de faire des recherches sur un alien avaleur d'âmes. C'est très urgent!  
- Tout de suite. Mais... Pourquoi ?  
Jack eu la voix nouée.  
- Eden en a été victime.  
- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Gwen. Et Owen ... Il va bien.  
- Pas vraiment... Gwen.. C'est ma faute si Eden est dans cet état... Il se ressaisit. Maintenant fait ce que je t'ai demander ! On rentre.

* * *

Une fois de retour au Hub, Owen fout des vent majestueux à tout le monde. Il en voulait au monde entier déjà qu'il était pas "réel" mais c'est surtout a Jack qu'il en voulait. Sa seule phrase était : "faites pas chier putain ! Venez pas me déranger !".  
Il portait sa copine sur son dos. Elle n'était pas lourde. Une fois dans son "sanctuaire", il posa la brune sur la table d'opération. Le regard dans le vague, il laissa sa main libre caresser le visage pâle sur la joue de sa petite amie.  
- Bon... Au boulot  
Il retira les vêtements d''Eden et commença à l'ausculter sous tous les angles. Il devait rien laisser échapper. Sans un seul détails. Prit le pouls de la brune. Analysant les prises ce sang qu'il avait fait auparavant. Il installa un tube pour aider Eden a respirer ainsi que d'autre appareils médicaux pour garder la brune en vie ainsi pour aussi avoir des nouvelles de son état de santé. Mais, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Eden était allongée dans la salle d'autopsie depuis plus dune heure sous les soins d''Owen, son petit ami. Mais son organisme ralentissait. Les battement de ses cœurs étaient de plus en plus espaces... Trop même et trop lent. De plus elle perdait peu a peu son énergie, plus l'avaleur d'âme devenait plus fort.  
Owen décida d'aller prévenir Jack quand même.  
- On a un problème... dit Owen dune voix sèche.  
- Mh ?  
Jack arqua un sourcil regardant le médecin.  
- Eden meurt petit a petit... Son âme est absorber a distance par cette chose... A cause de toi !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que jetait désolé ! S'exclama Jack.  
- Tes putains d'excuses ne suffiront pas ! En tout cas pas pour garder Eden en vie !


	5. Chapter 5

Eden s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, gémissant à des moments de légers cris de douleurs. L'laien lui absorber en plus ses souvenirs sauf un.. Elle eu un gémissant plus fort et douloureux que les autres ce qui fit ramener le Capitaine et le médecin parla même occasion.

Certes elle était toujours inconsciente mais elle ressentait ce que l'avaleur d'âme. Elle en souffrait physiquement et psychologiquement.. Elle en souffrait et en transpirait tellement elle aller pas bien.

- Eden! Tu m'entends ! Demanda Jack.

Aucune réponse.

- C'est pas bon...

Jack regarda le médecin

- De ?

- Un de ses coeurs vient de lâcher... ! Si elle lâche le deuxième, on la perd! Qu'elle soit comme toi ou non.

Owen était froide de parole. Jack, lui s'en voulait. S'il avait était là, aux coté de la brune, dans cette putain de tente, rien de tout cela serait arriver. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Se relevant d'un bond, le Capitaine alla dans la pièce principale du Hub.

- Tosh !

- Oui Jack?

- Essay de localiser ce connard d'alien. Trace le signal de vie d'Eden. On peut le retrouver. Jack tourna ensuite son regard vers Ianto. Ianto ! Aide Owen à maintenir Eden en vie, si son deuxième lâche, on la perds pour de bon. Fait un massage cardiaque coté gauche.

- Entendu.

Le deux s'exécutèrent. Owen avait déjà commencer à faire un massage cardiaque.

- J't'en prit brunette... Reste avec moi.

Il tenait en même temps la main de la brune, se baissa pour l'embrasser. Histoire de voir s'il y aurait une réaction d'Eden. Rien.

De rage, il foutu un coups de pied violent dans le chariot. Il avait déjà perdu sa brune une fois, il voulait pas la perdre à nouveau.

* * *

- Je l'ai localisé ! Cria Tosh.

Jack se ramena.

- Sur les quais... Marmona Jack. Ianto tu viens !

Owen avait écouter secrètement depuis les portes de la morgue.

- Je viens aussi! fit ce dernier.

- Faut pas, tu restes ici. Eden à besoin de toi. S'il y a des nouvelle préviens nous.

- J'ai dit que je venais ! Il s'agit de l'âme de ma copine Jack! J'dois réparer tes Putains de conneries !

Jack le regarda, puis soupira.

- Tosh, Gwen occupez vous d'Eden.

Il posa son regard sur Owen.

Ok, Mais on le frappe pas, sa risque de faire des dégâts sur le corps d'Eden.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors que Ianto et Gwen tenaient fermement Eden qui bougeait sous la douleur. Sur les quais, non loin du Hub, se tenait debout face à l'horizon, une silhouette féminine, brune. Elle se tenait de dos. En effet, " l'Avaleur d'âmes avait peu à peu prit l'apparence de la brune, d'Eden.  
Owen se figea d'un seul coups.  
- Owen! Ce n'est pas Eden! Cria Jack.  
- Ce truc à sa putain d'apparence Jack!  
- Je sais... Mais ce n'est pas elle.  
Jack appela son informaticienne.  
- Tosh, demandes à Ianto comment va Eden.  
Tosh s'exécuta. Allant à la salle d'autopsie regardant l'état de la brune. Puis elle regarda Ianto qui lui fit "non" de la tête.  
- Jack... ça a empiré  
Jack soupira, fallait trouver un moyen de paralyser cet alien et de le ramener au Hub pour sauver Eden.  
- Suit moi, dit Jack calmement. Je peux t'aider. Te donner une âme bien mieux que celle que tu as en ce moment.  
Owen regarda Jack.  
- Attends ! Jack tu sais ce que tu fais ?!  
- Qui te dit que je parlais de moi?  
Jack regarda Owen  
- La faille peut l'aider.  
Owen aquescia , plissant les yeux. Le " Voleur d'âme " se retourna vers Jack, le regardant fixement dans les yeux.  
- Et si je refusais ?  
- On t'emmènera de force. Annonça, Jack froidement en le visant avec un pistolet paralysant.  
Owen le regarda.  
- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Jack...  
- Mais oui! Cela l'endormira comme Eden en m^me temps!  
Sans aucune hésitation, jack tira dans l'épaule de l'alien qui tomba lourdement. Certes il était K.O mais le calvaire venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

Une fois au Hub, Jack plaça l'alien sur la table près d'Eden, reliant les deux par une machine spéciale. Il l'active espérant que cela aller marchait.  
Il sortit, par la suite, un long combat commença intérieurement entre Eden et l'alien.  
- Allez, laisse moi ton âme. J'en ferais bonne usage !  
- Dans tes rêves !  
- Laisses toi faire, Cela fera pas mal... Eden... Après tout, même si tu aimes Owen Harper, tu aimes secrètement ou peux Jack Harkness. Celui la en tout cas, il t'aime.  
- Foutaise ! Cria Eden.  
La lutte fut longues, Eden baissait sa garde. Mais cela ne se voyait pas.  
- Owen m'aimes et m'aimera toujours c'est pas un connard d'alien qui va me dire des conneries !  
L'alien rigola.  
- Pitoyable.


	7. Chapter 7

Certes Eden pouvait se régénérée plus ou moins, mais être face à cet alien lui faisait pas peur, mais cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle luttait de l'intérieur, répliquant au tac-au-tac.  
Owen, assit dans les marche, regardait s'il y avait des changements. Mais rien... Il soupira d'énervement. Il remonta en esquivant Jack.  
- Du nouveau ? Demanda Gwen.  
- Toujours inconsciente et ça m'énerve !  
- Elle se réveillera, t'en fais pas. La rassura t-elle.  
- Je sais ! Il soupira. Mais c'est d'la faute à Jack si on en et là !  
- Il s'en veut tu sais, dit Gwen doucement. Et pas qu'un peut.  
Owen ne répondit rien, certes il bouillait de l'intérieur. Mais il décida de se calmer et de faire profil bas.  
- Vas le voir et parles-lui doucement OK?  
- Wai wai ! Souffla Owen entre ses dent.  
Il alla voir Jack qui était debout, silencieux. Il tourna son regard vers la porte, voyant Owen entrer. Il soupira.  
- Tu viens encore me passer un savon ou passer tes nerfs?  
- Juste parler.  
Jack se retourna.  
- Comment va t-elle? Demanda Jack.  
- Inconsciente.  
Tout était bref. Jack comprenait le comportement de son ami, qui était tout à fait normal.  
- Je m'excuse encore Owen. J'ai fais le con, je parlais avec Tosh et j'ai rien vu venir.  
- C'est bon, arrêtes tes excuses de merde, dit-il froidement. J'ai pigé alors c'est bon.  
jack sourit  
- Je doit... Te dire un truc.  
Jack était nerveux.  
- Comme ? Demanda Owen.  
- J'ai embrassé Eden avant que cela n'arrive.  
Owen choppa Jack par le col.  
- Espèce d'ordure !  
Le poing lever, tout cela fut interrompu par un cri qui venait de la salle d'autopsie. Owen lâcha prise.  
Eden était réveillait. Elle avait repris des couleurs. Elle respira fortement sentant les battements de ses deux cœurs.  
- Qu... Qu'est qui c'est passer? Demanda t-elle essoufflée.  
Owen arriva au même moment prenant la brune dans ses bras. Soulagé.  
- Longue histoire.. Très longue histoire...  
Il regarda la brune et n'hésita pas une seconde à l'embrasser avec amour. parla suite, la brune cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de son petit ami. Quand d'un coups, l'alien se réveilla tâtant la table à coté de lui, attrapant un outil tranchant près à le lancer sur le couple quand un coup de feu retentit. Jack lui avait tiré dessus.  
- Merci ! S'exclama Owen.  
jack plissa les yeux et acquiesça de la tête pour dire "merci" puis partit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eden avait sa journée . Elle était chez Owen, qui était déjà partit au Hub. Elle eu un léger vertige , rien de grave. Elle se leva et sortit du lit. S'habilla et décida malgré son jour de congé, d'aller au Hub.  
Une fois au lieu :  
- Jack !  
Tout le monde l'avait entendu, Jack se retourna, ne vit rien venir, une marque rouge sur la joue.  
- J'ai pas pu le faire il y a trois jour. et sa me démangeait!  
Jack fut assez surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette gifle. Owen avait vu, il se retenait de rire. Eden le vite et alla le rejoindre.  
L'alarme ne s'activa pas. La faille était calme et cela était rare.


	8. Chapter 8

Tout était calme, ce qui était rare. Eden était avec Owen, dans ses bras, en train de boire un chocolat chaud fait par Ianto.

- C'est calme...

- J'admet, dit Owen en souriant. Mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

Il posa sa tête contre celle de la brune qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son nez dans mes cheveux à sentir l'odeur de pomme. Elle sourit, Owen était tout pour la brune. Elle n'avait pas digéré le fait qu'Owen c'est fait tuer sous ses yeux.

_" Tout était aller très vite, un bruit de tir, Eden tourna son regard et eu juste le temps de rattraper son copain avant qu'il touche le sol. Elle le posa doucement, maintenant sa tête pour éviter qu'il s'étouffe avec son sang. Sans aucune hésitation, elle dégaina son arme et tira dans Copley.._

_Jack arriva avec Ianto et le reste de l'équipe._

_- Ianto, Tosh, Gwen ! Occupez vous d'Owen! Appeler Martha vite ! ria Jack._

_Les trois s'exécutèrent._

_Jack regarda la fille du Docteur, posant ses mains pour qu'elle lâche l'arme qu'elle avait. Il la metta par la suite contre lui._. Jack regarda Ianto demandant si Owen était mort ou vif... Mais rien, aucun pouls. Eden commençait à sangloter. Jack la rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait. "

Mais elle était au paradis depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son copain.

- On fait quoi ? Demanda la brune.

- Si tu veux... Je t'emmène chez moi Il commença à chuchoter des trucs à l'oreille. Et on finit au plumard.

Eden rigola légèrement.

- Pas mal. Elle sourit

Il sourit par la arriva et les regarda.

- Un basket, ça vous tente?

- Jack a tellement les flippes qu'il t'envoie nous chercher?

Owen rigola à son tour.

- Oui pourquoi pas ! On pourra s'expliquer sur le terrain. Dit Eden en souriant narquoisement.

* * *

Elle se leva, suivit d'Owen et rejoignit Ianto et le reste de l'équipe dans la pièce principale.

- Tout est permis ? Demanda Owen.

- Comme d'habitude, répond Gwen.

La partie commença. Eden eu la balle et la lance à Tosg qui se la fit prendre par Jack qui marqua le premier point. La partie continua. Esquives, passes, bousculades, chatouilles, cout en traites et rigolades. Eden avait pardonné à Jack car c'était complètement con de faire la gueule pour des enfantillages.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Eden était assise contre Owen , qui lui mangeait. Elle comatait, Jack les regardèrent sans plus.

- Vous comptez rester là? Demanda Jack.

- Oui, dit Eden d'une petite voix.

Ils étaient qu'eux trois. Sauf qu'à un moment, Owen se leva, portant Eden dans ses bras.

- On va te laisser, Jack.

Jack Acquiesça.

- Repoosez-vous. J'vous appelle en cas d'alerte.

Eden dormait déjà. Jack les saluèrent de la tête et attends qu'ils soient partit pour aller dans sa chambre sous son bureau.

Owen était arrivé chez lui. Il avait posé Eden dans son lit, il s'était assit à coté d'elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux., l'autre tenant la main libre d'Eden,.

- Tu dors pas ? Demanda t-il.

- J...J'ai envie de toi ... Tu m'as trop manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Il l'a rejoignit dans le lit, se mettant au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa langoureusement puis...

Des gémissements, frémissements, des léger cri de douleur mais sans plus. C'était si ... "Bon". Que se soit pour Elle que pour lui.

* * *

Eden était essoufflée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ce pur bonheur et aussi qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cela. Ce sentiment d'amour, fort. Elle était blottit contre lui, dormant un peu. Il sourit, attrapant du bout des doigt la couette, le remettant. Puis embrassa l'épaule , puis le cou de la brune.

- Dort bien... Eden.

Elle sourit, bien qu'elle dormait. Owen s'endormit de même.. Jusqu'à une sonnerie de portable le lendemain qui les réveillèrent. Owen grogna. En effet, celui-ci était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Oui, la faille c'était activé, au mauvais moment.


End file.
